


NUT BUTTON

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: In which king boo and luigi have a very serious conversation about adulting .





	NUT BUTTON

**Author's Note:**

> BWOAH WHAT IT CAN WRITE COHEISIVE THINGS!!!

It was 3 am when king boo phased through the wall in luigis room, bag of phantom crisps in his hands. Luigi was laying face first in his pillow. King boo gave him a kick.  
Luigi groaned.  
Convinced luigi was not, in fact, dead, King Boo pulled out his phone (what a filthy screen addicted buffoon) and went on blue hell gazette for a bit. Fortunately, luigi ended waking up soon after anyway! Luigi had antasma to thank for that one. What a dense motherfucker!  
“what to fuck Boo” luigi dead panned, arms propping his head up to glare at King Boo.  
His crunch game was still going strong, and the boo rolled his eyes.  
“eat ass luigi! You know why im here”  
Luigi groaned.  
“im descending into purgatory cause the only thing between me and hell is a little barricade of legos and glue?”  
king boo made a angry emoticon face.  
“are you mcfucking kidding me you 6 piece mcshit.”  
A blank resting bitch face was given to him.  
“right.”  
King boo inhaled.  
“alright you dory-ass fucker, we’re going to see illegal fireworks. The ones popple stole from antasma last week??”  
luigi exclaimed loudly.  
“FUCV RIGHT!!!”  
luigi then hurtled out of bed and began running around like a headless chicken. He finally made his way into the bathroom, dumped a bunch of shit into his bag, and ran downstairs. King boo had phased through the floor, and was reclining as he hovered by the front door. Luigi threw it open, and as he shut it behind him, king boo followed, breezing gently through the wood. They hopped into Boo’s flame decaled “fieri-mobile” and set off towards popple’s.  
“ hey, how are fawful and popple doing?”  
luigi interjected, taking time from idle staring out the window to propose the question.  
King boo’s brain stalled for a moment.  
“goooood? Why?”  
Luigi gave him an exasperated look.  
“didn’t they like, get together or something?”  
King boo scratched his cheek.  
“why would I know?”  
“well, you were a villain. Isn’t it like your responsibility to know all the drama?” luigi questioned.  
“not neccesarily. I mean, this isn’t a soap opera we’re talking about buddy.”  
“fair point.”  
\--  
they finally screeched to a halt in front of a unsuspecting, green and purple house. Popple greeted them when they knocked.  
“alright fuckers, fireworks are out back. Watch out for shrapnel.”  
\--  
fawful was tweaking, putting the finishing touches on things when the pair arrived. Peasley and Dreambert were up in the giant oak which towered over the residence, with the rest of the guests scattered around the deck. After a few minutes of waiting, fawful finally struck a match, chucked it into the collective, and dashed back to relative safety.  
The artsy explosives bloomed gracefully across the nights willing canvas. The lights weren’t the only thing crowding up in the night sky, as people oohed and aahed at the myriad of colors. King boo had long since draped his arm on luigis shoulder by the time he passed out. The boo picked him up, waving goodbye at Popple and Fawful, who’d been fist bumping and cackling fiercely from the roof.  
The drive home was quiet, but it was all worth it to crash into his own bed, which lay parallel to luigi’s. 3 am was not a fun time for anyone.


End file.
